


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Fraternities & Sororities, Jiwon-Centric, M/M, Neighbor Romance, Professor Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Romantic Comedy, Seungri-centric, Slice of Life, Winter, Winter Break, Work In Progress, neighbors to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Untitled

**6:26 PM**

Seungri knew who it was immediately when heard the knocking on his door start up again.It always happened everyday,and it was almost always at the same time each day.

All because a teenage fraternity member couldn't work up the courage to tell Seungri that he liked him.


End file.
